Her Own Personal Stalker
by Dick and Babs
Summary: Nissi1216's StolenAppleVerse Vic just can't seem to get Apollo to leave her alone.


The girl woke up to Percy shaking my shoulder. This wasn't unusual, it's how he woke her up every morning. Apparently he wasn't loud enough to wake her up and she certainly didn't enjoy being touched. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. his eyebrows furrowed completing his look of confusion. "Um Vic, can I ask you something?" She grunted in response which he took as a yes instead of the intended "leave me alone". "Why is your bed covered in flowers?" She sprung awake and picked one up. Thus began the most complicated day of young Victoria Titania Gennaios' life. The three of us from cabin three walked down to breakfast in an awkward silence. We scraped some of our food into the brazier and began eating in an even more awkward silence. "Can I have some of your bacon?" I stabbed one of my eggs in annoyance. "No Percy you have your own bacon!" "Um that wasn't me." She looks up and sees Raygan and Percy pointing next to her. She abruptly became aware of someone breathing on her face. Slowly she turns left and sees Apollo's face extremely close to her own. Yeah, thats not creepy. After breakfast being ruined for her she headed off to the archery range. Chiron had her leading the lesson today because she was the only one brave enough to handle Percy. As she stood demonstrating the correct form she felt a hand grab her's and another grab her waist. "You should spread your legs farther. It would make your stance perfect." He said this to her breathing down my neck none too subtly. Her face was as bright red as the Big House at Christmas and Apollo couldn't help but chuckle at her. "GO AWAY!" When she turned around to punch out the jerk he was already gone. Surprisingly she didn't see the godly pain in the neck until the campfire. Just when the girl thought she's safe. They all sat there being all buddy- buddy hanging in our cabins singing some dumb song. When the song ended one of the Apollo campers stood up, "So who wants to start the next song? C'mon guys, don't be shy!" "How about we all sing together?" In a burst of bright lights and an annoyingly perky voice Apollo appeared in the center of the amphitheater. "If you guys are too shy I'll start the song!" Then he flashed that sweet, sad smile that's always made her knees go a little weak. "Join in if you know it!" "Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else" Vic stood up with her hands trembling in anger to face the golden- haired god. "Oh NO! This is not HAPPENING!" She whirled like a hurricane to land in front of him, waving her finger around in his face before huffing in annoyance. Apollo grinned cheekily at her and reached down to pinch her wrinkled up nose that secretly reminded him of a bunny, but he'd never tell Vic that. "I am NOT singing with you. You're an idiot, I hate you and you smell like a girl!" With that confident declaration she quickly turned and walked away to the showers. Everyone at the campfire turned and looked at Chiron and Apollo with equally puzzled and horrified expressions. Apollo shrugged his shoulders noncommittally before happily leading the campers back into song. Victoria scrubbed at her scalp with rough fingers trying to wash away al the dirt the Stoll brothers had put into it. She hummed quietly to herself letting the steam an warmth of the strengthening water clear her mind. She stood under the stream, rinsing out her curls before turning it off and pulling back the curtain. She screamed, a high-pitched bloody murder scream, as she grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself trying to hide from. Apollo who had decided to hang out in the girls showers. "APOLLO? What in the name of Zeus are you doing?" Apollo flashed her a roguish grin and leaned forward to nonchalantly play with a damp, black curl. "Visiting you, what else? Don't worry- I didn't see anything." She clenched her teeth angrily but gently pried his hand from her curl. He frowned briefly but quickly regained his grin when she grabbed his hand and climbed out of the stall before sitting down and brushing out her hair. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Did you forget? I think you did." She tilted her head in curiosity and pursed her lips. "Forget what?" He laughed, a warm full laugh that made her smile- something she rarely did anymore. He slipped a white rose into her hand and kissed her nose. "Happy Birthday Vic." 


End file.
